Menschenversuche
Menschenversuche ist die 5. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 18. Folge der Serie The 100. Charlie Craig schrieb das Drehbuch und Ed Fraiman führte Regie. ''Marcus Kane'''' führt eine Mission an, um Frieden mit den Groundern zu schließen. '' In der Zwischenzeit stimmt Jasper Jordan einem riskanten Experiment zu, Lincoln findet sich in einer Welt voller Schmerz wieder und Präsident Dante Wallace spricht eine Warnung aus. '' ''Zuletzt nimmt Finn Collins Suche nach Clarke Griffin eine gewalttätige Wendung. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller *Richard Harmon als John Murphy *Raymond J. Barry als Dante Wallace *Johnny Whitworth als Cage Wallace *Eve Harlow als Maya Vie *Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson *Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair *Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe *Rekha Sharma als Lorelei Tsing *Kendall Cross als Major Byrne *Ty Olsson als Nyko *Tanaya Beatty als Mel *Colin Lawrence als Rivo *Michael Rogers als Denby *Jojo Ahenkorah als Costa *Cameron Roberts als Artigas Zitate : Clarke: "Mom, did anyone else make it here?" : Abby: "Yes, six of you did." : Clarke: "Finn and Bellamy?" : ''Abby'''' nickt.'' : Clarke: "I thought they were dead. I thought you were dead." : Cage (zu Lincoln, nach Injektion der roten Droge): "Keine Sorge. Die erste Dosis ist die schlimmste." : Raven (zu Octavia): "Nicht so schnell, Pocahontas." : Finn: "I count twenty-six" : Murphy: "I got twenty-eight. These people don't look like warriors, Finn. And there's kids. Old people. There's nothing big enough here to hold our friends." : Bellamy: "The last time I saw you, you were closing the drop ship door. It had to be done." : Clarke: "Did you get any sleep?" : Bellamy: "It's okay. I'll sleep when we find Finn. You haven't seen him, Clarke. Losing you, the others, the war ... it changed him. He executed the grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away." : Clarke: "That doesn't sound like Finn." : Bellamy: "No, it doesn't. I saw what he was capable of and still I let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles." : Clarke: "I'm sure that had to be done, too." : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" : Dr. Lorelei Tsing (zu Jasper): "Maya's been heavily sedated. You will, of course, feel that, too. It's perfectly normal." : Monty: "If you've never done this before, how do you know?" : Dr. Lorelei Tsing: "You're right. I should have said, 'it's to be expected'. This will take a while. Why don't you head back to your room? I'll send for you once he's awake." : Monty nimmt neben Jaspers Bett platz. : Abby (über Clarke): "She thinks that because of what she's been through, she's changed, but she's still just a kid." : Raven: "You're wrong, Abby. She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die." : Murphy: "Finn, don't do this. Let's walk out of here while we still can. Okay? Finn! Please!" : Bellamy: "This is it. Which way to the village? O?" : Octavia (über Lincoln): "The Reapers came from there. I couldn't save him, Bell. . . . I couldn't save him." : Dante: "How is the patient?" : Dr. Lorelei Tsing: "Her recovery is miraculous." : Dante: "I was referring to Jasper." }} Galerie Trivia * Abigail und Clarke Griffin sehen sich seit Die Landung zum ersten Mal wieder. Tode in dieser Folge * 1 Grounder/ Reaper (Lincoln) * Finns Massaker in Tondc: ** 17 unbenannte Grounder Zivilisten ** Artigas Referenzen fr: en:Human Trials Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei